


10 Minutes Too Late

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock is 10 minutes later than the real time and Seungkwan really likes Seungcheol's voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Minutes Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr and Asianfanfics

It's his fifth time being here.

As soon as he enters the waiting room, his eyes are averted to the floor as to not look at the man sitting in the room as well. He's a father waiting for his child. It's a fact, because it's 4:25 pm and he's the next in line.

He feels sick. His stomach hurts and he knows it'll only end, if he gets out of there. That's not an opinion. His mother is paying for this and if there's something he doesn't want, it's to let his mother's money go to waste. It's not like they have a lot of them.

Biting his thump-nail slightly, the nervousness overwhelms him once again. The mantra of 'you're here to get better' keeps on repeating in his mind, but does nothing to his mental state. His hands are getting sticky from the sweat he was too late to dry off.

Finally, the door opens and the young girl steps out - door closing right after. At the sight off her father, she smiles and motions for him to stand up. They leave together and he wonders what that feels like. It's been too long since he has had a father, so he doesn't really remember anything about it.

Waiting for a bit, the pace of his heart beat gets faster, when he hears steps from behind the door he's supposed to enter in a minute. For some reason it still startles him, when the door is opened.

"Hello, Seungkwan," Choi Seungcheol - his psychologist - says as he sees him. He sends him the usual charming smile and makes a gesture towards the door, telling him to enter.

As always he does as he's asked, entering the room. Before sitting down on the black chair in the middle of the room, Seungkwan places his jacket on the free chair.

There's nothing to be afraid of, but his heart still won't stop it's fast pace. Wiping his hands on the chair, he looks towards the psychologist, but his eyes never meet him. They settle at a painting on the wall of the room. He's still not figured out what the name written on it is, but he's too afraid to ask.

"How have you been?" Seungcheol asks in his dark voice that Seungkwan loves to listen to. It's calming to some degree - making him able to talk without breaking.

"Fine," he answers, not telling him about how bad he feels every night, when he sits in the darkness of his room. It's not as if it's that bad anyways, he doesn't cry that often, so it shouldn't matter. Everything had been fine.

The psychologist seems to observe him for a bit, frowning in thought, before he reaches for his notebook and his pen, handling it to Seungkwan. As always he lets out a 'so I know you've been here' as if he'd forget him if he didn't write his name. It's not the reason though. It's because he has to be able to say for sure, that he was there - else he won't get any money.

"Did you do what I asked you to last time?"

Seungkwan nods his head. It's not a lie, but the truth is that he hasn't really needed to do what the man asked him. He hadn't been in a situation where he needed to.

The smile Seungcheol sends him is enough to make him smile as well.

Seungkwan has a crush on the older male. He knows that much about himself, yet he can't do anything about it. Every time he says something, the younger feels like listening to it - not to understand it, just to listen to his wonderful, dark voice.

Maybe it's really just his voice he has a crush on. The second time he came, he even thought about recording it secretly, just to listen to it whenever he felt bad.

Everything goes on as it usually does. Seungcheol asks the questions and Seungkwan lets him, focusing only on his voice.

At some point, the psychologist asks him how he feels coming there. Does he feel bad? Does he hate to be there? As so many times before, he just answered with a no and shakes his head, lying that he's fine coming there.

When it's close to the end, Seungkwan glances towards the small watch on the cabinet in the room. It's black and it shows the time - 5:26 pm. The watch is 10 minutes too fast, but he never actually got around to ask about it. It's one of the things he always wonders about, but he'll never get the answer to.

When Seungkwan sees the encouraging smile the older male sends him, he decides he did the right thing. It's a good thing that he decided to come by one last time.

He got to hear Seungcheol's voice one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I tried to write like this, but I think it turned out really great. I think that this might be the best thing I've ever written tbh.


End file.
